Kevin starts counting at 44, and he counts by threes. If 44 is the 1st number that Kevin counts. what is the 10th number that he counts?
Solution: What is the first number that he counts? $44$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&44 + 3 \\ &= 47\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&44 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 44 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 50\end{align*}$ What is the 10th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&44 + (9\times3) \\ &= 44 + 27 \\ &= 71\end{align*}$